


Manusia Delapan Tangan

by aquachan91



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Random & Short, Sakura cuma sekedar sebut nama, SasuNaru - Freeform, aku tidak menyebut nama Naruto sekalipun, ini tidak harus sasunaru sebenarnya, kau bisa membayangkan orang lain sebagai 'aku', kind of abstract really, very short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquachan91/pseuds/aquachan91
Summary: “Kita berlari dengan delapan tangan, dimana dua diantaranya terselip di balik bahu.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ini benar-benar abstrak, kuperingatkan kau, dan sangat-sangat-sangat pendek. Maafkan aku, aku cuma tidak tahan melihat mereka yang sekarang *sob TT_TT. Ini tidak di beta.

_“Kita berlari dengan delapan tangan, dimana dua diantaranya terselip di balik bahu.”_

Kau tergelak (bersama ombak yang membalas tawamu), mengatakan aku sudah gila. Mungkin kegilaan itu selalu ada. Entah aku atau bukan. Yang jelas, untukmu, ia selalu ada.

Di suatu hari yang terang, kita duduk bersandarkan kursi plastik di tepi pantai antah berantah. Mentari terik membutakan mata kita dan camar berteriak kepanasan, menepi di pinggir geladak kapal-kapal yang tak siar, untuk mencari perlindungan, tentu, tak abadi.

Sepuluh menit keheningan, kau bilang aku selalu mencari-cari alasan tidak masuk akal dari setiap hal yang tidak bisa aku terima. Cokelat panas, muffin warna-warni berbalur cinta.

_Bukan kopi hitam atau teh hijau._

Kau bilang aku selalu berlari. Bahwa kenyataan tidak cocok untukku.

_“Tapi ini bukan kenyataan,”_  Aku memberi jeda, menanti ekspresimu.  _“kita bukan kenyataan.”_

Lagi, kau tergelak, namun tetap diam.

.  
.  
.

Lima belas Januari. Pukul tujuh malam di tepi sungai antah berantah.

“Aku kehilangan tangan yang kusembunyikan di balik bahu. Lalu empat lagi. Bagaimana denganmu?”

Ada yang tidak tepat malam itu. Aku tidak menyalahkan arus sungai yang tenang di bawah jembatan layang. Atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang penuh gemerlap, mengabaikan gelap di langit dan hatimu. Yang terakhir itu sebuah ‘barangkali’, perandaian, bila aku boleh menerka.

Kau tidak tergelak.

Di suatu siang yang telah lalu, di tepi pantai antah berantah, hari terakhir musim panas dan camar—perlindungan yang tidak abadi,  _tidak pernah_  abadi—, kaus birumu basah oleh keringat (ulah paman pemilik toko yang meminta kita kerja tak henti untuk gaji tak seberapa, sekedar coba-coba, yang katamu untuk kau belikan hadiah ulang tahun, untukku). Lelah, tetapi kau bilang kau bahagia.

Cokelat panas, muffin warna-warni berbalur cinta adalah makananku di musim dingin. Bukan kopi hitam atau teh hijau (tanpa gula) —kecuali untuk wanginya yang dekat dengan dirimu. Kau bilang tidak pernah ada pertanda baik dari semua itu. Kau bilang makanan manis menjauhkanku dari realita, dan kopi hitam atau teh hijau, kadang seperti permukaan dari laut yang mana aku menenggelamkan kepalaku.

_“Mereka seperti kehidupan.”_  Katamu.  _“Kenyataan.”_

Pahit, mungkin, arah kalimat itu menuju.

Sayang, aku tak sempat bertanya.

Sasuke, apa maksud hitam dan hijaunya? Lalu, wangi aroma terapi dari teh hijau yang menyamai perasaanku saat kita berdampingan?

(Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha dan Sasuke, mengapa realita mengikat kedua kaki telanjangmu, kemudian memaksanya memakai sepatu? Mengapa realita memisahkanmu, dari sayap yang tak sabar membawamu pulang ke suatu tempat, yang mana kau tak lupa membawaku?)

_Cherry Blossom_. Sakura- _chan_. Nama yang cantik, untuk seorang gadis yang cantik.

Kita hanyalah dua manusia yang berlari dengan delapan tangan. Setelah kehilangan enam tanganku, mana bisa aku mengalahkan rumpun bunga.

“Aah, air di bawah sana tampak menyegarkan.”

(Aku ingin melompat dan memuntahkan keegoisan di dalam sungai antah berantah. Menyeretmu untuk tenggelam bersamaku. Tapi itu obsesi dan kita tidak nyata, walau aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai cinta. Seperti muffin warna-warni itu.)

“Orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tidak ada yang berakhir, Sasuke.”

(Sejak awal semua ini memang tidak ada. Tidak bisa dinamai.)

“Temani aku minum kopi, ya?”

Kau mendongak. Iris hitam menubruk milikku dan kulihat gurat-gurat kesedihan. Mungkin kau kecewa, mungkin kau marah, mungkin juga semua itu hanyalah khayalanku saja, (imajinasiku akan dirimu, yang sama, mencerminkan netraku juga). Tetapi kau diam.

Mari daripada di dalam sungai, kita menggelamkan diri di antara kempit realita. Lagipula selama ini kita berada di dalam lingkaran dan berlari demi kesia-siaan. Mari tidak membuang-buang waktu dan berhenti. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menyebutmu cinta, sementara obsesi terlalu mengerikan dan tidak ramah. Aku rela, menukarkan apapun ini demi sebuah kenormalan. Untukmu, yang selalu memujanya.

“Aku tidak gila lagi, Sasuke. Tanganku tinggal dua. Dan yang ingin aku bilang adalah aku menyukai kopi hitam super pahit, atau teh hijau, dua-duanya tanpa gula. Mari pergi minum salah satunya. Jangan lupa membuatku jadi pendamping di pernikahanmu. Undangan di letakkan di kotak surat, ya.”

_“Tentu. Tapi aku ingin melihat camar.”_

_(Dan dirimu. Untuk selamanya. Tapi mereka berteduh hanya untuk sementara dan musim panas, selalu terlalu singkat. Hal yang tidak bisa kita panggil sebagai cinta, mari menyebutnya dengan kata lain. Dan, aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu.)_

“Aku pikir aku akan berjalan sekarang. Kakiku masih ada delapan. Dan aku akan memakai bandana telinga kelinci yang panjang dan lucu itu."

Kau tergelak (kali ini kecil dan pahit seperti kopi hitam tanpa gula atau teh hijau untuk tambahan wangimu yang seperti aroma terapi bagi hatiku yang selalu gagal di utuhkan lagi), mengatakan aku gila.

Ya, untukmu, Sasuke, kegilaan selalu ada.


End file.
